Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, revu et corrigé
by Chasca
Summary: ... ou comment l'amour vous prouve une bone fois pour toutes qu'il est plus fort que la haine ! Bcp de couples, bcp d'humour et une toute nouvelle manière d'appréhender les fics !


**Disclaimer : **as usual, aucun des personnages cités ci-dessous ne sont à moi. Pas même une rognure d'ongle de pied... Rien du tout. Nada. Que dalle.

**Remerciements : **Ma pitite Lupi préférée ! Avec tout le boulot que je te donne, t'es même pas syndiquée.. Si c'est pas un crime ! Un énorme bibi alors, ça te console un peu ?

Je devrais peut-être aussi remercier William Shakespeare, et m'excuser aussi auprès de lui parceque si jamais il est au paradis, que là-haut il y a des ordis, et qu'en plus de ça il se trouve qu'il est fan de Harry Potter, qu'il comprend le français parfaitement et enfin, qu'il tombe sur ma fic, (oui je sais, ça fait beaucoup de conditions) alors il se pourrait qu'il se retourne dans sa tombe en voyant ce que ses incroyables pièces m'ont inspirées.

**Ndla :** Voilà, cette fic est un petit cadeau de Saint Valentin à Louf', mon admin' préférée. Pourvue que cette pièce t'arrache un sourire ou deux en cette période déprimante qu'est la St Valentin !

* * *

**Personnages :**

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, épris de Minerva McGonagall.

MINERVA McGONAGALL, Directrice-adjointe et professeur de Métamorphose de l'école de Poudlard, éprise d'Albus Dumbledore.

SIRIUS BLACK, parrain de (comme c'est un H aspiré, on ne fait pas de liaison, c'est donc plus joli) Harry Potter, hors-la-loi recherché pour meurtre et évasion de la prison d'Azkaban.

FLEUR DELACOUR, élève de l'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons, championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, éprise de Roger Davis.

HARRY POTTER, élève de l'école de Poudlard, champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, « the boy who lived ».

RON WEASLEY, élève de Poudlard, ami dévoué et fidèle de Harry Potter, épris d'Hermione Granger.

HERMIONE GRANGER, élève de Poudlard, éprise de Ron Weasley.

VIKTOR KRUM, élève de Durmstrang, champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, épris d'Hermione Granger.

LUDO VERPEY, Directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques du ministère de la magie anglais.

CEDRIC DIGGORY, élève de Poudlard, champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, épris de Cho Chang.

RITA SKEETER, journaliste reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier.

_La scène se passe en Grande-Bretagne._

_°°° °°° °°° °°° °°° °°° °°° °°° °°° °°° °°° °°° °°° °°° °°°_

**ACTE PREMIER**

SCENE PREMIERE

_Le bureau d'ALBUS._

_MINERVA entre sur demande de ALBUS._

ALBUS_, à part_

Je ne sais si je pourrais lui cacher mon amour plus longtemps. Je la regarde entrer dans mon bureau et je la trouve aussi désirable qu'il y a trente ans.

MINERVA_, à part_

Pourquoi enfuir ce sentiment dévastateur plus longtemps ? Oh, plus je vois cette barbe soyeuse et scintillante, plus l'envie d'y enfouir mon visage devient insoutenable.

ALBUS

Minerva, si je vous ai appelée dans mon bureau, c'est pour vous parler du sieur Potter.

MINERVA_, à part_

Bien entendu, pourquoi m'aurait-il fait appeler sinon ? Je dois cesser de penser à lui de cette façon, car ce désir charnel n'est visiblement pas partagé. _(A Albus) _Voulez-vous parler du fait qu'il ait été désigné par la Coupe de Feu sans pour autant y avoir déposé son nom ? Albus, voilà maintenant plus de cinq mois que l'incident a eu lieu, seriez-vous en train de radoter ? Ne serait-il pas plus raisonnable de passer à autre chose ? _(A part) _Me prendre sauvagement sur votre bureau par exemple ?

ALBUS

Minerva, que murmuriez-vous ?

MINERVA_, rougissant_

Euh, je… Je pensais qu'il serait plus profitable de parler d'autre chose. Après tout, Potter n'a plus qu'une tâche à passer, si les Dieux l'ont épargné jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour le labyrinthe ?

ALBUS

Et bien, je dois avouer que vous avez probablement raison Minerva. Mais de quoi pourrions-nous à présent bavarder ? _(A part) _Il est vrai que le pauvre Albus à quelque chose de plus important et de moins rébarbatif à dire. Parler sans cesse de ce perdu de Potter ne changera rien à ce que les astres ont prévu pour lui.

MINERVA_, à part_

Le charme de cet homme est indiscutable. Quand me verra-t-il enfin comme la femme affriolante que je suis et non comme le professeur ennuyeux et crispé ? _(A Albus)_ Mon cher Albus, pourquoi ne point converser de nos vies privées ? Je ne connais que trop bien le directeur de Poudlard, mais qu'en est-il de l'homme qui se cache derrière ces magnifiques robes violettes si saillantes ?

ALBUS

Minerva, jamais je ne vous aurais imaginé poser cette question. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas qu'une damoiselle telle que vous, avec toute cette sophistication fallacieuse, cet air renfrogné trompeur, cette intelligence indéniable, me verrais un jour tel un homme et non plus uniquement comme le dévoué directeur de cette fichue école !

MINERVA

C'est que, jamais dans ma vie si futile je ne me suis accordée le droit de voir mes collègues comme des personnes avec qui je pourrais partager des sentiments. Et pourtant, je ne peux plus cacher cette passion qui bouillonne en moi, cette ivresse qui s'empare de moi à chacun de vos regards. Albus, vous êtes depuis trop longtemps l'objet caché de mon idolâtrie. Mais par tous les Saints qui veillent sur moi, si ces sentiments passionnés si longuement enfouis ne sont pas partagés, je vous prierais de détourner les yeux et je laisserais ma place de professeur, si chère à mes yeux soit-elle, vacante. Car il me serait bien trop insupportable de devoir à nouveau endurer les souffrances que me cause mon impitoyable cœur.

ALBUS_, à part_

C'est une déclaration, j'en suis sûr. Cependant, je ne peux que rester sur mes gardes et m'assurer de la véracité de ces propos tenus par la femme que j'adore en secret depuis tant d'années. _(A Minerva) _Ma chère, voulez-vous dire que vous avez quelques sentiments fougueux à mon égard ? Car si tel est le cas, il ne sera point nécessaire de détourner vos yeux charmeurs de ceux du vieil homme que je suis.

MINERVA

Albus, voilà en vérité des années que mon pauvre cœur se laisse guider par un esprit désespérément trop raisonnable. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui je prends pour la première fois en considération ce que me dicte mon instinct. Je vous chéris ! Vous et votre barbe chatoyante, vous et vos yeux étincelants, vous et votre âge qui parsème sur votre visage radieux des craquelures. Albus, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire, qu'un geste à faire, qu'un regard à m'adresser pour que je vous offre mon corps, gardé intact tel celui d'une jeune pucelle pour vous.

ALBUS

Par la barbe de Merlin, vous êtes encore pucelle ? Le professeur Rogue avait donc raison, voilà que je lui dois 45 mornilles.

MINERVA_, reprenant son air crispé_

Albus, je crois que vous vous éloignez du sujet.

ALBUS

Oh oui, je vous demande pardon. Depuis tant d'années j'attends cette confession de votre part. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que vous avez enduré. Chaque fois que je vous croise dans un couloir, j'ai ce désir qui monte en moi, à chaque regard de vos yeux froids, mon cœur, lui, se réchauffe, à chacune de vos paroles, mon esprit devient aussi incontrôlable qu'un taureau dans une arène moldue. Minerva, cette flamme que vous avez allumée en moi il y a si longtemps n'a jamais cessé de brûler. Ce désir fou qui me hante chaque nuit, cette soif inextinguible de vous toucher, cet appétit vorace qui gronde à la seconde où vous refermez la porte de ce bureau nous isolant, nous et notre passion commune. Minerva, offrez-vous toute entière à moi dès à présent ou quittez ce bureau, de peur que l'avidité ne dépasse les bornes de la raison.

MINERVA_, s'approchant d'Albus_

Plus un mot Albus, que tes lèvres divines soient désormais miennes ou qu'elle se taisent à jamais, car mes oreilles n'en supporteraient plus un son. _(Elle se jette sur Albus et l'embrasse fougueusement) _Albus, mon amour, fait rugir le Griffon qui sommeille en toi et donne-moi plus que tu n'as jamais donné à aucune femme ni à aucun homme.

SCENE II

_Devant la cabane hurlante._

_Entre FLEUR DELACOUR._

FLEUR_, frissonnant_

Ce Roger Davis est insensé ! Avoir l'audace de se conduire de la sorte en présence d'un miracle de la nature tel que moi, c'est d'une absurdité étourdissante ! Et me voilà, errante seule dans le froid glacial de ce pays ridicule, ne sachant que faire. Cette cabane à l'air triste devant laquelle je me tiens, elle reflète à la perfection ce sentiment agonisant de solitude qui hante mon pauvre cœur, ce vide déroutant qui s'est installé dans ma jolie tête. _(Elle entre dans la cabane) _Que cette bâtisse est surprenante ! Je comprends pourquoi tout le monde en est effrayé, mais ce sentiment de peur qui envahit en cet instant chaque parcelle de mon corps parfaitement proportionné ne fait qu'accentuer l'envie irrépressible d'aller plus avant. Ce n'est pas pour rien si j'ai été choisie comme championne de Beauxbâtons !

_Entre SIRIUS BLACK dans des vêtements usés._

FLEUR

Oh là là, un Inferius ! Mon Dieu qu'il est laid, je crois que si les gens en ont peur, c'est plus pour leur mine affreuse que pour leur état de cadavre…

SIRIUS

Jeune imprudente. Si réellement mon âme n'habitait plus le corps abîmé par des années de prison que tu vois, tu serais partie appelant ta mère à la seconde.

FLEUR

Veuillez accepter mes excuses. Je n'étais simplement pas prête à rencontrer âme qui vive dans cette bâtisse. Bâtisse qui aurait bien besoin d'un bon coup de peinture d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours dit que les anglais avaient des goûts étranges en matière de décoration.

SIRIUS

Te voila détrompée. Je vis ici, reclus comme un rat, abandonné par ceux qui autrefois me tenaient en estime, traqué par des sorciers qui ont été abusés par un autre, affamé de vengeance, assoiffé encore plus de la tendresse et de l'affection dont j'ai été privé durant douze ans.

FLEUR

Hélas, je ne peux prétendre à une meilleure situation. Certes, j'ai toujours ma beauté, mais elle est devenue avec l'âge bien plus ennemie qu'amie. Personne n'est capable de me regarder pour qui je suis, et me voilà à nouveau seule, avide de la moindre marque d'un réel amour, désireuse qu'un véritable homme me fasse vibrer sous ses caresses. Je suis lasse des garçonnets qui ne pensent à moi que d'une manière tout à fait incivile.

SIRIUS

Comment se nomme la damoiselle que j'ai en face de moi, me parlant d'une voix déformée par un si somptueux accent ? Souffle-moi ton nom qui sera si doux à mes oreilles, que le bon Sirius puisse te le murmurer en retour, quémandant ainsi tel une bête mourante une caresse de ta main fine et blanche, afin de lui donner une seconde vie. Dès que je t'ai vue entrer dans ma cachette, il m'a tout de suite semblé que j'étais sorti d'Azkaban uniquement pour succomber sous tes baisers.

FLEUR

Hélas, es-tu sûr que c'est bien moi qui te mets dans cet état fébrile, ou est-ce la simple idée de pouvoir combler cette longue absence d'amour charnel ? Mon nom est Fleur, et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde que tu le souilles par des lèvres menteuses et par des pensées impures.

SIRIUS

Jolie Fleur, sois assurée de la sincérité de mes propos. Ta personne toute entière m'affecte et me trouble au plus haut point. Accepte mes avances ou fuis de cette cabane, de peur que je ne succombe à l'envie de faire de chaque parcelle de ton corps ce que seuls les liens du mariage ne pourraient m'autoriser.

FLEUR_, à part_

Mon éducation me pousse à m'éclipser, mais ses bras effrayants et pourtant accueillants me poussent à vouloir de lui plus que je ne devrais en demander. Il est sale et repoussant, et pourtant mon cœur me dit qu'il saura s'occuper de moi mieux que quiconque. Ses traits sont défaits, et pourtant je vois clairement l'homme qu'il a été et qu'il pourrait redevenir si je le laissais se nourrir de moi. Ma raison me demande de l'ignorer, mais mon cœur, mon cœur et ma jeunesse m'implorent de m'offrir à cet homme rendu séduisant par cet air ténébreux et énigmatique que lui ont valu ces années d'emprisonnement.

SIRIUS_, s'approchant de Fleur_

Fleur embaumante, Fleur suave et fraîche, Fleur parfumée du désir qui monte en toi, laisse-toi convaincre par ce que te dicte ton cœur et non par ton éducation chaste et puritaine. Si Dieu t'a donné un corps, c'est pour t'aider dans tes choix alors par pitié, laisse-le parler librement et ne le force pas au silence méprisant et dédaigneux.

FLEUR

Je ne peux hélas plus laisser parler ma raison, ce désir fou que j'éprouve pour toi est devenu incontrôlable. Malgré le danger que tu m'inspires, je m'offre à toi sans plus aucune retenue. _(Elle se jette dans les bras de Sirius)._

SIRIUS_, arrachant les vêtements de Fleur_

Je te prends au mot, fait de moi ton esclave et je ferai de toi ma reine. _(Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait)._

SCENE III

_Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor._

_Entrent HARRY et RON._

HARRY

Par pitié, tu dois absolument cesser au plus vite de te fourvoyer sur les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Hermione. Je ne peux plus souffrir vos disputes incessantes.

RON

Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Si Hermione et moi nous disputons souvent, c'est parce que nous sommes en désaccord. Par exemple, notre querelle du soir du bal avait pour sujet Viktor Krum qui…

HARRY_, interrompant Ron_

Justement, parlons de cette querelle mon bon ami. Pourrais-tu me jurer sur tout les Saints qu'elle n'avait pour unique sujet que l'appartenance du sieur Krum à Durmstrang ?

RON

Je vois d'ici où tu veux en venir, et je ne me laisserai pas à nouveau entraîner dans cette conversation. Oui, je l'affirme, il est vrai que voyant Hermione au bras de ce brigand, un affreux sentiment de jalousie m'a encerclé la gorge, mais cela ne prouve en aucune façon que mon cœur ne bat que pour elle !

HARRY

Et moi je t'affirme le contraire. Ne t'en déplaise, je vois ton regard se poser sur elle et je puis te jurer qu'il est bien différent de ceux que tu accordes aux autres jeunes filles. Et tes joues blafardes qui s'empourprent au moindre sourire qu'elle t'adresse, et cette façon que tu as de vouloir enfouir tes sentiments au plus profond de toi alors que tu devrais au contraire les mettre à nu, et ces disputes que tu déclenches pour lui cacher la passion dévorante que tu lui voues… traite-moi de fou si tu l'oses, mais le seul dans toute cette école à ne pas savoir que tu es amoureux d'elle est devant moi.

RON

Oh et puis tu as raison. Je ne peux plus me cacher à moi-même le désir incommensurable qui brûle en moi à la simple vision de son visage reflétant l'intelligence, l'affection extraordinaire qui s'éprend de mon être lorsqu'elle me parle, l'amour sauvage qu'elle fait naître en moi par le simple fait d'exister. Je dois au plus vite aller la trouver pour que ce jeu que nous avons tous deux instauré par pudeur cesse. Crois-tu, mon ami, qu'elle éprouve la même passion enivrante pour moi que celle que j'éprouve pour elle ? Ne me dis pas non, ou il se pourrait que le fauteuil sur lequel je suis assis ne devienne mon linceul.

HARRY

Je ne peux alors que te dire oui. Oui mon fidèle ami, elle t'aime de tout son cœur, a-t-elle seulement besoin de te le dire quand tout le monde a déjà pu lire sur son visage qu'elle éprouvait la plus grande passion à ton égard ? Cours la rejoindre. _(Ron sort) _Je ne peux que me féliciter, je viens de réunir deux êtres qui s'aimaient secrètement et qui s'en étaient rendus malheureux. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de moi, maintenant que mes deux meilleurs amis formeront un couple ?

SCENE IV

_Devant le lac de Poudlard._

_Entrent RON et HERMIONE._

RON

Te voila, toi que je cherche depuis quelques courtes minutes mais que mon cœur, lui, cherche depuis ce qu'il me semble une éternité.

HERMIONE

Veux-tu cesser ce laïus ridicule ? Je n'ai que faire de tes moqueries; laisse-moi seule à ma lecture.

RON

Hermione, ma douce, ma tendre, ma bien-aimée, mon âme sœur, celle dont le sourire me donne une raison de me lever le matin, celle dont la tête brillante n'a d'égal en beauté que les astres les plus lumineux, crois mes paroles sincères. J'ai provoqué autant de disputes entre nous qu'imaginé de baisers échangés. Je ne veux plus me cacher derrière de fausses paroles, derrière tant de prétextes honteux. Je suis un homme à présent, et je te demande à genoux de bien vouloir devenir mienne. Offre-moi ton cœur et je mettrai le mien à tes pieds. Présente-moi ta joue rose et j'y déposerai de pieux baisers ou si tu le veux, donne-moi tes lèvres rouges telles des roses fraîches du matin et je ferai de toi la plus heureuse des femmes.

HERMIONE_, refermant son livre et se relevant vivement_

Il n'en faut pas plus pour me conquérir, mon preux chevalier. Je te donnais mon cœur, ma joue, mes lèvres, avant même que tu ne me les aies demandées. Cette fièvre amoureuse si longtemps enchaînée peut maintenant être libérée. Ron, mon ami, allons dans la forêt interdite, que je puisse de ce pas faire de toi mon amant !

RON

Mais, Hermione, que fais-tu de la chasteté et du mariage, de ces liens sacrés qui nous…

HERMIONE_, interrompant Ron_

Je fais fi de tous ces principes ! J'ai attendu trop longtemps, une heure de plus et tu retrouveras ton Hermione pendue haut et court, ayant succombé à l'impatience.

RON

Je ne peux plus m'interposer, j'accepte tes avances…

**ACTE II**

SCENE PREMIERE

_Dans un dortoir des Gryffondor._

_Entrent HARRY et RON._

HARRY

Ron, mon ami, viendras-tu à Pré-au-Lard en ma compagnie ?

RON

Hélas, je dois te dire non. Mon cœur et mon corps accompagnent désormais Hermione. Jamais je ne te remercierai assez de ce que tu as fait pour nous.

HARRY

Mais, tu es mon fidèle Ronald, celui qui m'accompagne où que j'aille, quoique je fasse !

RON

Plus maintenant. J'appartiens désormais tout entier à la vaillante et courageuse Hermione. Je ne peux lui faire le déshonneur de ne point l'accompagner. Surtout après ce qu'elle m'a fait dans la forêt interdite.

HARRY

Oh je vois, tu ne peux pas la laisser seule, elle, alors tu vas me laisser seul, moi ! Mais comment vais-je faire pour survivre à la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sans l'aide précieuse de mes deux meilleurs amis ? Rogue a raison, je dois l'admettre, je ne suis capable de rien sans vous !

RON

Je suis infiniment désolé mais je crois qu'il est temps que je vive de mon côté.

HARRY

Me laisseras-tu ainsi, seul et désarmé face à l'adversité ?

RON

Ma foi, oui.

_Sort RON._

HARRY

Me voila seul. Dumbledore est trop accaparé par le professeur McGonagall pour s'occuper de mon cas. Mon parrain, le fugitif Sirius Black qui n'avait d'autre but dans la vie que de m'aider a finalement trouvé une meilleure occupation avec mon ennemie Fleur Delacour, et Ron et Hermione m'ont délaissé au profit d'une relation plus que douteuse. Je suis seul et démuni, sans épaule sur laquelle m'épancher, sans ami sur lequel compter, sans mentor sur lequel m'appuyer.

SCENE II

_A la limite de la forêt interdite._

_Entre VIKTOR KRUM._

KRUM

Ma belle Hermione m'a laissé seul, le cœur brisé, pour aller rejoindre ce bougre de rouquin. Elle était pourtant la seule femme que j'aie jamais aimée (exception faite de la cantinière de Durmstrang) et la voilà partie dans les bras d'un autre. Jamais je ne pourrai m'en remettre. J'espère seulement que la dernière tâche du Tournoi mettra fin à mes jours malheureux.

_Entre HARRY._

HARRY

Me voilà seul, errant sans but près d'une forêt dangereuse, tel un corps vidé de son âme, tel un sommeil sans rêve, tel un lion qui aurait perdu sa crinière, tel un plateau de fromage sans Pavé d'Affinois. Je suis perdu. _(Apercevant Krum). _Ciel, mon ennemi ! Que fais-tu ici malfrat, serais-tu dans l'expectative de te débarrasser de celui qui de toute évidence gagnera le trophée tant convoité ?

KRUM

Harry Potter… Ne crains point ma baguette, elle ne veut aucunement te blesser. Mon cœur est bien trop souffrant pour qu'il ne demande à ma tête de te faire du mal. Pour te dire la vérité, ton amie Hermione m'a fait plus souffrir que ce dragon qui m'a brûlé le bras tel une vulgaire saucisse laissée trop longtemps sur un barbecue. Hélas, que puis-je y faire ?

HARRY

Ma foi, peut-être devrais-tu trouver en toi la force de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Prends le temps de bavarder quelques minutes avec l'une de tes courtisanes et je puis t'assurer que tu trouveras en elles de quoi oublier Hermione.

KRUM

Hélas, aurais-je à nouveau l'envie de prendre une femme dans les bras quand la seule que j'aie jamais aimé m'a tourné lâchement le dos ? Les dames, je le crois, ne m'intéressent plus. Elles ont un visage d'ange, mais des serres plus aiguisées que celles d'un aigle, leur cœur, en apparence si tendre, est en fait bien plus dur qu'une des pierres ayant bâti ce château, les yeux si doux d'Hermione sont aussi inoffensifs qu'une arbalète chargée d'une flèche enflammée avec laquelle je voudrais qu'elle me rende aveugle afin de ne plus succomber aux charmes trompeurs de l'espèce féminine.

HARRY

La solution est alors ailleurs. Peut-être dans l'autre espèce ? Peut-être as-tu besoin des bras protecteurs d'un homme, de ses mains fermes, de son torse vigoureux, de sa virilité énergique, de ses paroles brutes, de sa démarche assurée, de… de… de quoi est-ce que j'étais en train de parler ?

KRUM

Tu m'as enivré de tes paroles. Je sens que tu as raison, je sens aussi dans la force de ton laïus que c'est d'un homme dont tu rêves chaque nuit. _(Il s'avance vers Harry et l'embrasse, bien que celui-ci semble hésitant)._ Oh, mon jeune et vaillant sorcier, laisse-moi l'honneur de te faire découvrir les joies de l'amour interdit.

HARRY_, à part_

La solitude se joue de moi, à cause d'elle je ne me sens pas le courage de refuser ses avances. _(A Krum)_ J'accepte cette proposition et te demande d'offrir à mon âme cette passion exaltante qu'elle n'a jamais connu.

SCENE III

_Devant le labyrinthe, début de la troisième tâche._

_Entrent LUDO VERPEY et CEDRIC DIGGORY_

VERPEY

Et bien mon cher Diggory, vous voilà bien seul. D'après les rumeurs, Mlle Delacour, M. Potter et M. Krum sont trop occupés par leurs amours pour venir honorer ce labyrinthe par leur présence. Jeunesse aveugle et frivole. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous voilà donc vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers par forfait. Voici vos mille Gallions. _(Il donne le sac à Cedric). _Vous voudrez bien m'excuser de ne pas vous présenter la Coupe, mais celle-ci se trouvant au cœur de ce dédale de haies, il faudra un certain temps avant de remettre la main dessus.

CEDRIC

Qu'importe le trophée, j'ai mille Gallions dans une main et la plus belle damoiselle du monde dans l'autre. J'emmène de ce pas Cho et vais lui acheter la plus somptueuse des bagues de fiançailles, même s'il n'y a pas de Tiffany sur le chemin de Traverse. Adieu donc, et faites ce qu'il vous plaira de la Coupe.

SCENE IV

_Dans un bureau de la Gazette du Sorcier._

_Entre RITA SKEETER et sa Plume à Papote._

RITA

« C'est seulement trois semaines après le départ des élèves pour les vacances d'été et une fois les haies ensorcelées du labyrinthe détruites que l'on retrouva la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, délaissée par son vainqueur, Cedric Diggory. Lorsqu'une personne du ministère, dont on ne dévoilera pas le nom, a tenté de s'en emparer, la Coupe s'est avérée être un Portoloin. Le membre du ministère est alors tombé dans un cimetière ainsi que sur une vingtaine de Mangemorts (voir p.5 pour une liste détaillée) morts de faim. En état de choc, l'employé du ministère a alors marché sur un morceau de tissu noir, ne se doutant pas qu'il avait donné la mort de la façon la plus simple et inattendue qui soit au Lord V qui de toute apparence, attendait l'arrivée de Harry Potter pour retrouver son corps. En effet, Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom-mais-dont-on-n'a-plus-rien-à-craindre-aujourd'hui se trouvait sous cet amas de tissus, aux côtés de Peter Petigrow, que l'on croyait mort depuis plus de douze ans. La question de la réhabilitation de Sirius Black est actuellement débattue au sein du ministère. Nous voilà donc débarrassé de celui qui a durant des années, terrorisé tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Quand on vous dit que l'amour est plus fort que la haine ! »

- FIN -

* * *

Une petite review, ça mord pas et ça fait un bien fou à l'auteur qui s'est donné un mal de chien à écrire cette fic. En fait, pour le coup la mise en page était presque plus longue que l'écriture elle-même !

MERCI à tous !


End file.
